


Strings and conditions, or there’s no such thing as a free meal

by Salomeia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells his dad he's dating Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings and conditions, or there’s no such thing as a free meal

"Dad, I’m dating someone" Stiles said, trying not to fidget too much.

His dad raised his eyebrow, “Good for you. Someone from school? Do I know her?”

"Yeah, uh. No." He was definitely losing his fight to not fidget. "Not from school."

"Okay, some other school?"

"Noo," Great. He was sweating now. This was definitely harder than he thought.

"Stiles?" His dad was being weirdly calm. Just chilling on the couch. So unfair.

Stiles pulled the string from his hoodie nervously until it gave away and suddenly he found himself holding the entire thing. Just great.

His dad sat up straighter, probably finally picking up on Stiles’ nervousness. “Son? Seriously? Please don’t tell me it’s a convict?” He was obviously joking, but apparently the look on Stiles’ face was alarming, because he stood up. Well, at least he wasn’t chilling out anymore.

"Stiles?"

"He’s not a convict!" …Anymore, but who needed to be reminded of that? Noone! "And he’s a he."

His dad visibly relaxed and sat back on the couch. “I can’t believe you were worried about that. Stiles. Come on.”

"Yeah…" He managed to say.

"You almost scared me a little, you know."

Yeah, okay. Now or never! “IT’S DEREK HALE!” He accidentally yells and winces. Voice moderation Stiles, voice moderation!

His dad looked baffled. “What?”

"You mean you didn’t hear that? Maybe we should visit a doctor. You know that sudden loud noises can lower your hearing. Like a gun shot!"

"Stiles, sit down." His dad stood up again, interrupting Stiles’ babbling. This was probably not a good sign. Stiles sat down.

"Derek Hale?" He said mildly. Too mildly. Oh crap.

"Yes," Stiles said staring at this shoes. If he didn’t know they used to be white and red, there’d be no way to know now. He should really invest in new shoes.

"Look at me, son."

Dammit, the son card. He looked up and smiled brightly. “What up?”

His dad shook his head, looking a little impatient. “How long has this been going on?”

"A little while." Better be vague.

"How long, Stiles?" Or not. Okay.

"Five months."

"Five months! But." His dad snapped his mouth shut and pressed his hands over his face. Then he said something illegibly.

"What?" Stiles had to ask, feeling anxious.

"I said, I’m not gonna ask anything else. I don’t want to know. I’m just gonna point out that you’ve been 18 for two months."

Stiles thought it might be wise to be quiet now, instead of pointing out that there wasn’t anything wrong just dating someone, innocently. Like, holding hands and kissing a little. All right, maybe the hands roam a little. And mouths. Maybe sometimes their entire bodies just move against each other... naked. Yeah, better be quiet.

"And I want you to bring him home for dinner, okay?"

This had gone much better than he had thought! “Of course, dad!” He said happily and jumped up. “When?”

"Friday night."

Stiles smiled and nodded. “Sure thing!”

He was almost at the door, when his dad said voice noncommittal, “And you can tell him to bring beer. You know, since he can.”

Stiles swallowed nervously, about to say sure again, when his dad continued. “Maybe we’ll find out what his plans are for the future. Is he going to get a job or what. I’m certain it’s going to be interesting.” With that he sat back down to watch the game.

Stiles stared at the back of his dad's neck for a second and then bolted out of the door. Derek was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not betaed, sorry.  
> Here's my [tumblr](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/). Come and say howdy. :)


End file.
